Dusk
by Mystical Beings
Summary: The first PJO/Warriors x-over. The Greek cat goddess, Aelurus, turns five important PJO charries into cats to get them out of the way. They end up by the lake in the world of Warriors. This is the story of how they try to get home. HIATUS T4noreason


Dusk

Chapter One

**Okay, so my new story is a PJO/Warriors crossover. The Greek cat goddess, Aelurus, has teamed up with our amazingly beautiful authoress, Hailia, the daughter of Kronos, to turn the main PJO characters into cats, to get them out of the way. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel are turned into cats. So, let the story begin!**

"Guys! I just read the awesomest series! I had Athena make it so the whole series could be read at a super-human speed, so you can read all thirty books in five seconds! It's also in Greek, making it easier to read. You better read it, because someone said we all had to read it fast, because we don't have much time. I really had no idea what it meant." Annabeth said, really fast.

"Okay." Percy said, "Thalia first, then Nico, then Rachel, then me." He said.

Thalia read them all in five seconds, then Nico, then Rachel, then Percy.

"You know, this reminds me of the dead cat I found yesterday!" Nico said, he went to go retrieve the cat. "I was in a forest in England, digging for bones, and I found this cat."

"You dig for bones?" Thalia asked.

"Everyone has their quirks. For one, you get mad easily." Nico told her, saying the example nervously.

"Nico, why you little…! I should kill you!" Thalia roared. Nico shielded his face with the cat.

"Want to examine it?" he suggested. He lay it down on the table, and they all began poking at it. There was a bright light, and everything went dark.

***

"Why does the weird stuff always happen to us?" Jayfeather groaned. "First I find out we're the subject of a prophecy, then there's a battle, the sun goes out, Sol takes over ShadowClan, several more things happen, Hollyleaf tells everyone a massive secret, and then she dies. Now we find five cats knocked out on the beach. Lionblaze, don't attack them, we need to take them to Firestar."

Lionblaze was ready to attack these strange cats, but he calmed down. "Let's wait for them to wake up, and take them to camp." He said. The cats started to wake up.

"Where in Hades are we?" a black tom, with green eyes said.

"Well not in Hades for sure. I know my dad's kingdom when I see it, and anyway, there's a sky." A black tom with scary black eyes reassured him.

"Since when are we cats? Last time I checked you guys were demigods and I was the Oracle of Delphi." A ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes said in a calm voice.

A black and silver tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes was freaking out, "Why cats? Why not wolves, or falcons? Where is my bow? My shield? My spear?" she yowled.

"Percy! What happened? I don't know anything!" the cream one with scary gray eyes mewed.

"Guys, did we get that on tape? Annabeth said she didn't know anything! Please tell me someone has a tape recorder somewhere! This is history in the making!" the tom with green eyes excitedly yelped. "Wait? When did we become cats? Why cats? Why not dolphins, or sharks? Where is my sword? My shield? Where in Hades are we? Annabeth doesn't know anything? What has this world come to? Am I dreaming? Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!"

"I'm Jayfeather, and this is my brother Lionblaze." Jayfeather said. Lionblaze cringed as he was introduced. He didn't want these cats to know who he was, they looked murderous. "We need you to come to our camp."

"You don't by any chance want to kill us, because I've had enough trouble to last me a lifetime." The green eyed tom asked.

"Join the club." Jayfeather muttered.

"You're blind." The ginger she-cat told him.

Jayfeather started, obviously surprised, "How did you know?"

"She knows things." The two black cats and the tabby said, their voices merging together.

"Just come with us to camp." Lionblaze growled, "They should be expecting us by now."

"Run ahead and tell them about these cats, Lionblaze. I can manage." Jayfeather told Lionblaze. _But that's an apprentice's job! _Lionblaze protested in his mind, he decided to do it anyway, Jayfeather was his medicine cat. He ran off into the forest.


End file.
